


Patterns

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex discovers that Clark and he have "settled down. Lex is freaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

## Patterns

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

Wet. Cold. Snaking under Lex's arm. "Mmmph!" He turned over and felt a long nose nudging it's way under his back. "Jett" growling out his name like an epitaph. "It's Saturday, I don't need to go to work early." Lex shoved the needle nosed dog out of the way only to hear Jett softly whine while Clark was burrowed in under the covers traitorously sleeping on, undisturbed. 

God. Who knew that a dog could be so persistent? Lex cracked open his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. Seven freaking a.m.! He was going to kill that dog. Rolling over, he looked at Jett blearily. The sleek black greyhound with the white spot on his chest as a grace note seemed to be grinning at him. Jett loved to run in the mornings. Well, to be truthful, Jett loved to run period, especially with Lex beside him. 

Lex had tried to have employees do it but Clark claimed that Jett became "depressed" if one of them didn't do it. The damnable thing was, that Clark was right. Worse yet, Clark was the one who had wanted to adopt Jett from the greyhound rescue organization and perversely the damn dog had ended up glued to Lex's side. 

Every morning, Lex walked or ran with Jett while Clark prepared their meals. The dog ate with them in the kitchen and then accompanied Lex to Lexcorp's offices in Metropolis. Clark, in their first year of ownership, couldn't take him for the day because the Daily Planet had rules against pets in the offices. Lex could set his own rules. When Lex was in meetings Jett had some of the most highly paid "babysitters" known in the business world. Lex had one vice president of marketing development, in particular, whose task it was to care for Jett when Lex was busy. The man got a hefty bonus at Christmas. 

Giving up to the inevitable, Lex threw back the covers. Pulling on his sweats he grabbed Jett's leash off the night table, snapped it on to the dancing greyhound, and proceeded to walk through the castle towards the early, very early Saturday sunshine. 

As they started to jog down the driveway, Lex's mood improved. Well, it wasn't so bad. Jett was demanding but he kept Lex in condition. At thirty four Lex was beginning to feel that those "twinges" in the morning had more to do with his increasing age rather than any invigorating fencing session. God. Thirty four. He and Clark had been married for 10 years now. 

As he picked up the pace and Jett stretched his legs, Lex remembered it seemed like yesterday, that Clark had come "out" to his parents about them. At eighteen, Clark had been no longer willing to wait to inform his parents that he and Lex were in love. It had been a stormy scene with Jonathan but Martha had saved the day with her support of Clark's decision. 

Surprisingly, like her son, she trusted Lex. Without Martha's support, those next weeks might have split Clark from his father forever. Martha pled their case and Jonathan reluctantly accepted the fact that Clark would move in with Lex while he was in college in Metropolis. Clark had been adamant. He was a man and deserved to lead his own life and his parents would have to accept it. 

The first few years of their cohabitation had been rough. With Lex's work schedule and Clark's schoolwork they had been something less than lovers and closer to roommates. When Clark finally graduated Lex had asked him point blank to marry him. He knew one of Jonathan's concerns was still that Lex was not "properly committed" yet to Clark. 

Lex arranged a wedding following Clark's graduation in the fall in the state of Vermont. He flew the Kent's, Chloe, Pete and several of Clark's college friends to attend the small, but oh so tastefully done, ceremony. Clark and Lex both wore tuxedos and their vows reflected their need to become equal and loving partners. There hadn't been a dry eye in the wedding party. Not even Jonathan. 

The Honeymoon had been in Bali and even Clark didn't know where they would be going as Lex had tried to avoid any undue press coverage. Unfortunately, news leaked out quickly about the head of Lexcorp marrying and the chase was on with the paparazzi. 

Lex actually quite enjoyed dueling with the press. It was a cakewalk compared to dealing with Lionel. Lionel, needless to say, was furious that Lex would try to legitimize his little "affair" with Clark. He believed that his "outed" son would hurt the Luthor image. To the contrary, the public couldn't get enough of the bald millionaire and his "drop dead betray your mother in a second for" lovely farm boy. They were an instant smash and became one of "Peoples" 20 hottest couples to follow that year. 

Lionel could do nothing but publicly support his son. The Kent's were a little overwhelmed at first when the paparazzi traipsed out to their farm trying to get the "inside" scoop on the couple. Lex, however, quickly suppressed any overeager journalists by establishing a security base in Smallville that protected the Kent's from such intrusions in the future. 

Clark had confessed his "unique" strengths and heritage to Lex when he graduated High School. It had become more and more obvious to Clark that he could no longer keep that kind of secret from the most important person in his life. Lex, not so surprisingly, had guessed at much of it and took the news with great aplomb. Clark worried about humanity and Lex worried about Clark. It balanced out. 

Lex and Clark felt strongly that the castle and Smallville was their home. But with their careers centered in Metropolis, they would have to spend Monday to Friday at the penthouse and fly back each weekend to Smallville via helicopter. After Clark graduated and the wedding, he had taken a job at the Daily Planet. Lex had started Lexcorp with the help of his mother's inheritance and, as the years went by, Luthorcorp suffered more and more losses to Lex's startup company. 

Luthorcorp and Lionel had not changed with the times, which affected their bottom line. Lex was not only on the "cutting edge" but insisted his company treat it's 50,000 odd employees across the country with the best benefit and wage package possible. Lex also involved his corporation in many philanthropic efforts that served to further "distance" himself from the not-so-spotless reputation Lionel had acquired over the years. 

Clark had quit his job at the Daily Planet last year in an effort to simplify his life. "Superman" was needed more often than not at awkward times and his excuses for his extended absences no longer even sounded "close" to realistic. Clark had "officially" resigned to accept a position in Lexcorp's philanthropic efforts. 

As the sweat began to bead on Lex's brow, he slowed. He had run two miles when Jett had decided suddenly to take a respite and had detoured into the shade of the trees alongside the country road, tugging Lex along with him. He shook his head. He would never understand where the notion came from that greyhounds were hyperactive and high-strung. Jett was generally happier as a coach potato rather than an athlete. While it was true, that Jett could attain great bursts of speed when he ran, he was a sprinter, rather like a cheetah. Once the burst was over, he needed to rest. Jett would happily sleep most of the day if left to his own devices. 

As he sat down on the grass beside Jett, he heard a car approaching. As it turned the corner, he saw that it was Nell's delivery truck. It slowed as it approached Lex's spot with Jett and came to a stop. He immediately recognized Sally, Nell's helper, and her little girl Melissa. 

"Hello Mr. Luthor," Sally called. 

"Good morning Sally." Lex replied. "Hello Melissa how are you?" 

Melissa looked puzzled. 

Sally gently prompted her 6-year-old. "You remember Mr. Luthor, honey." "You met him last week at Nell's store. He's Jett's daddy." 

Lex frowned at that. "Jett's daddy?" Not the "most feared takeover king" of the decade that "Time" had described him as? 

A squeal came from the little girl. "Mommy can I go see Jett?" 

See Jett? What was he? Oh right, he was just Jett's daddy. Lex's expression darkened and Sally hurriedly wished Lex a good day and pulled out into traffic again without answering her daughter, or at least, within Lex's hearing anyway. 

Lex and Jett gently jogged home. Like clockwork Lex went up to take his shower, and Jett trotted down to the kitchen area to be with Clark. And his newly made breakfast. 

Lex groaned as he pulled off his sweats, threw them in the hamper and proceeded to turn on his shower. He carefully tested the water to get the exact temperature that he preferred and looked around to make sure he had all his morning essentials. Three fluffy towels, cologne, toothpaste and toothbrush were all set out in meticulous fashion. 

Clark usually took his shower while Lex was running and carefully supplied Lex with his "essentials" before he left to go downstairs to the kitchen. Satisfied, Lex climbed into the shower and spent a luxurious 15 minutes under the pulsing water, working the kinks out. 

Lex, with a towel around his waist came out of the bathroom and went to open his walk-in closet. Clark's clothes, or rather the majority of them, occupied the dressing room next to their bedroom, as Lex was such a clotheshorse and couldn't share the closet. He walked in, not knowing what he felt like wearing today. They had planned to attend the grand opening of Talon II, over in Riverside, a town 15 miles to the east of Smallville. Lana's success had pleased Lex's husband enormously and when Clark was happy, Lex was happy. Lex tried, whenever possible, to publicly support Lana. 

Well the ribbon cutting ceremony was at 1 p.m. and after that Clark and Lex needed to get back to Smallville again by six p.m. to have their weekly dinner with Martha and Jon. So Lex needed semi-casual. Nope. Nope. Nope. Frustrated, Lex marched out of the closet only to see a pair of his favorite black pants and a silk shirt lying out on the bed. How did Clark know what to pick? Was he that predictable? 

Lex gnawed at his bottom lip, however, he put on the clothes quickly in order to enjoy breakfast with his husband. He glanced at the clock that said 8:30 a.m. on the dot. He and Clark always ate at this time on weekends. Lex also knew that if this were a weekday, they would be eating at 7:30 a.m. The rare exception varied that schedule. 

Trotting down the stairs and into the corridor leading to the cavernous kitchen, Lex could hear Clark admonishing the dog. "No, Jett, that's Lex's breakfast---and no sneaking anything from him this morning." 

Lex grinned as he entered the kitchen. Jett never could take no for an answer where food was concerned. He kissed Clark slowly and rubbed his lower body against him as he murmured, "Morning love." 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and lifted him easily, negating the difference in their heights, so that nothing could impede their nuzzling. Lex never failed to marvel at the ease of Clark's assimilation of his gifts. No more angsting for Clark. Lex had finally convinced his "man of steel" that he couldn't save the world and wasn't responsible for every individual on the planet. That led to a happier, and better sleeping, Clark. 

"Breakfast now, Lex and we'll play later," Clark growled. 

Lex issued a sound somewhere between a denial and a growl, but Clark firmly pushed Lex towards the table. Lex looked down, saw his breakfast in place, and frowned. 

"Anything wrong Lex?" Clark inquired. 

Lex looked down at the whole-wheat toast with real butter on it, poached egg and grapefruit juice. 

"Lex, what's wrong?" Clark now started to look worried. "Aren't you feeling well?" 

"Why did you put this out for me?" he asked. 

"Because its what you eat every morning," Clark replied in a puzzled tone. "You never like to eat heavily in the morning." "Did you want something else?" 

Lex could not define exactly why his breakfast was so wrong, it just was. He glanced over at Clark's plate and saw it loaded down with pancakes, two sunny side up eggs, bacon and a ham steak. "I'll have what you're having." 

Clark glanced at his husband frowning. "Lex, that just doesn't make any sense you'll make yourself sick." He knew that Lex was upset over something. Breakfast wasn't really the issue. However, Lex was in "Luthor-mode" this morning and Clark knew from past experience there was little to gain by pressing the issue. With a sigh, he complied by removing the offending breakfast and substituting his own larger type of breakfast for him. 

Lex remained uncharacteristically silent as he struggled through the enormous breakfast. He was determined to eat every bite and even though his stomach started to rebel, Lex's expression gave nothing away. 

"Mrs. Williams baked a rhubarb pie for our dinner with Mom and Dad tonight," Clark said. 

That drew a smile from Lex as the on-going "war of the cooks," as it had come to be known, was still being waged hotly. For the last seven years, ever since the hiring of Mrs. Williams as the cook ensconced in the castle, Martha and Mrs. Williams had engaged in friendly bakery battle. Mrs. Williams would bake something for Clark and Lex to bring with them to the weekly dinner and Martha would reciprocate by handing something sinfully delicious to Lex to bring home. 

"Oh, Mrs. Williams said not to forget your antacid before you start eating the pie." 

Lex grimaced. How did everyone seem to know all of his habits? Even his cook knew his likes, dislikes and weaknesses. It was okay for Clark to know, after all he was Lex's husband but...what had happened to the dangerous, unpredictable Lex? 

"Umm...it's nine a.m. Already," Clark murmured. "I promised Lana I'd go over early to Talon II to help her with the set-up." 

Lex just nodded his head, deep in thought, and missed the concerned expression Clark shot him. After a quick kiss, Clark proceeded to exit the kitchen with Jett at his heels. 

A cold, clammy feeling came over Lex as his husband left him. He was married. He was predictable. He was settled! All he needed was pipe and slippers to complete the horrifying picture. 

Lex Luthor was now a husband, a pet owner, and an upstanding pillar in the community who funded philanthropic causes and went to openings of businesses. He was no longer the dangerous, dashing, fly by the seat of your pants corporate raider...He was now boring! 

When had this pod Lex taken over and why hadn't he noticed? Of course, he had wanted acceptance with, not only Clark's parents, but also the community at large. This acceptance was essential to his happiness with Clark, but he never intended to slip into the vast, boring wasteland of life patterns that everyone else slid into at one point or another. He was Lex Luthor for God's sake! 

Well, there was no doubt about it. He would have to start breaking the patterns that had started to interweave his life like a spider spinning its web. The first thing to do would be to go out and shop. A new car would be nice. Fast. Red. Foreign. Some clubbing maybe. He and Clark hadn't been out to anything but wholesome activities for quite some time. 

Lex marched off and swore to himself things would change. NOW! 

Clark looked up for the third time in as many minutes. Where was Lex? The Ribbon Cutting Ceremony was over and he had had to take Lex's place doing the honors. It wasn't like Lex to blow off something this important to Lana. She'd put a brave face on it but Clark could tell she had been disappointed Lex hadn't shown. 

Clark started to worry even more about his errant husband because he knew Lex would have called him via his cell if something had come up that had prevented him for attending. No call. Just silence. Clark had tried Lex's number numerous times himself, with no luck. As Clark continued to circulate among his friends, the new employees and some reporters from Metropolis hoping for a Lex Luthor exclusive, he knew he would have to make his excuses to Lana. Something was definitely wrong. He had to find his husband. 

As Clark approached Lana, his cell rang. 

"Hello, is this Mr. Clark Kent?" came the disembodied voice. 

Clark didn't recognize the voice and only Lex and his personal assistant Henry had this number. "Yes, this is Mr. Kent," he replied. 

"Mr. Kent, I'm Mary White a nurse at the Metropolis Emergency Room and Mr. Luthor has been injured in a car accident in Metropolis"... 

Clark's stomach clenched and his blood started to pound in his ears. Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God...he knew it Lex was hurt, Lex was dying. Oh God! 

"Mr. Kent, Mr. Kent?" 

"Yes, I'm here" he gasped. 

"Mr. Kent, Mr. Luthor is being evaluated right now by our staff and as you are his next of kin, can you come to Metropolis General as soon as possible?" 

"How is Lex?" he broke in. "Is he alright? Please just let him be alright" Clark babbled. 

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything until Dr. Damar and his staff have finished their evaluation, however, he is conscious and responsive," she replied. 

Thank God. Thank God. "I'll be there as soon as possible," he said. "Call me at this number immediately if there are any changes," he said. 

"Yes, Mr. Kent. Will do. We'll be expecting you." 

Clark raced over to Lana and broke into her conversation with her husband, Whitney. Clark quickly explained about Lex's accident. Could she call his parents and let them know what was happening? "Tell them I'll call them as soon as I know anything." Clark was frantic at this point to get somewhere out of sight where he could turn on his burst of super-human speed and get to Lex in minutes. Lana expressed concern for Lex and Whitney volunteered to drop Jett off at Martha and Jonathan's. 

Thanking both his friends quickly, Clark dashed off to the back of the parking lot and dodged behind another building before any of the press could develop an interest, and he quickly accelerated once he was out of sight. 

At Metropolis General a very peeved Lex was explaining to the physicians that his wrist did not need a cast or a sling. Dr. Damar was firm. The wrist would not heal correctly unless they cast it. Grumbling Lex finally agreed. As he was being taken to the cast room, he snagged Nurse White as he was wheeled by her and asked if she had contacted Clark. 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor I reached him just a few minutes ago, he said he be here as soon as possible." She smiled at him serenely while Lex fumed. Clark would be furious with him. Not so much for smashing up his newly that morning acquired Porsche but for failing to make his scheduled appearance at Lana's business. Truth to tell Lex was more than a little ashamed and had little recourse but to tell Clark what an idiot he'd been. Friendship meant a lot to his husband and Lex knew it. 

Once Lex was out of sight a burst of wind ruffled Nurse White's hair. As she blinked it appeared that a handsome, young man had mysteriously materialized right in front of her. Hmm, she must have something in her eye. 

"I'm Clark Kent," burst out of the young man. "Can you tell me where my husband is?" 

Mr. Kent was obviously very worried but before she could open her mouth, he flew down the corridor checking out the exam rooms. 

At that moment, the telephone rang as she was trying to snag the young man's attention. "Mr. Kent, Mr. Kent, MR. KENT!" Finally, the young man paid some attention. "Mr. Luthor is doing well and he's in the cast room having his wrist cast" she said. 

"Where, where is he?" Clark asked. 

"Down the corridor take the elevators up to three, take a right and it is two doors down on your left," she replied. 

The young man didn't wait for the elevators but took the stairs in such a hurry that he looked like his pants were on fire. 

Ah, young love Mary thought. Well they did make an adorable couple. 

Clark raced into the cast room offices and the door slammed against the wall so hard that the receptionist winced. "Where is Mr. Luthor?" he breathlessly asked. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a few minutes he's having his wrist put in a cast right now," she said. Clark looked mutinous but the receptionist was steely-eyed and as firm as Martha in one of her "do not cross me young man" moods. 

The receptionist watched the young man with well concealed amusement as he bounced around the room unable to settle. Finally, taking pity on him, she called into one of the exam rooms and received an affirmative reply. "Now you can go in-its treatment room two," she got out before Clark rushed past her. 

Lex sat on an exam table glaring at the world in general. They told him to wait while this dried and he was irritated and bored. Nobody seemed to care that he was sitting here. Everyone else rushed around to a rhythm Lex found disconcerting. He was never ignored. He was hated, loathed, spurned but not ignored. 

The door opened with a whoosh and Clark had Lex up in his arms and off the exam table in a split second. 

"Lex, oh Lex, thank God you're alright." 

Lex looked at Clark as he was being cradled by him and saw tears standing in Clark's eyes ready to fall. He was touched by the amount of emotion he read in his husband's eyes. Oh he knew Clark loved him, but sometimes, he forgot just how much. 

"God, Lex, don't you ever do that again." Clark murmured against his neck. "I was so scared that I'd lost you." 

Lex reached over and with his good arm and shut the door to give them some semblance of privacy. 

"Clark, I'd never leave you baby-ever," Lex assured Clark. Clark gently kissed Lex as if he were something fragile that might break but Lex would have none of that. "Clark Kent you kiss me like you mean it," Lex snarled. 

Clark touched Lex's lips with his tongue, running it all along the outline of Lex's mouth. Lex opened his mouth willingly and their tongues took up a lover's duel. Lex moaned deep in his throat and he realized that it had been twenty-four hours since he had last made love to Clark. 

A discreet knock at the door interrupted their reunion. A head poked in and Mary White looked at the kiss-swollen lips and the injured man being cradled, as he was a feather in the younger man's arms, but didn't blink. 

"Mr. Luthor, a Mr. Henry Eban is on the line asking about you," she said. 

"Please tell him I'm fine and we'll need the limousine to take us home in about half an hour if you will," replied Lex, not at all embarrassed by the evidence of Clark's enthusiastic greeting. 

Much to Lex's irritation by the time they left, he still was not able to rid himself of the hospital "johnny" that encased his upper body. Between the cast and the sling, no shirts that Henry brought fit. At least he was able, with Clark's assistance, to pull on some pants, thereby salvaging some of his injured pride. His favorite black pants had been sacrificed to the Emergency Room Gods who insisted that they be ruthlessly shredded when he arrived on their doorstep. 

As they pulled into the driveway of the Castle, Lex saw a group of people waiting impatiently at its front door. He exchanged a look with Clark. 

"I called them before we left Lex, they were all very worried about you," he said. 

Lex squinted as they moved closer and saw Martha, Jonathan, Lana, Whitney and a very bouncy Jett quivering with anticipation. 

As soon as he exited the limousine, he was mobbed. Martha threw her arms around him. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Lex heard her say "Lex, my poor Lex, what have they done to you?" 

Normally, Lex would have been embarrassed by such a blatant display of emotion, but he found great comfort in the closest thing he had to a mother fussing over his welfare. 

"Martha, let the boy go, you'll strangle him you're holding on so tight," Jonathan said gruffly. 

Lex glanced up and saw that Jonathan was trying to hide a smile. The last five years had seen a major turnaround where his father-in-law's attitude was concerned. Jonathan had become friendly, affectionate and even concerned about Lex. He had accepted him as family, which was a great honor to Lex. 

A cold nose kept pushing at Lex's hand and he saw Jett dancing impatiently waiting for some crumb of attention from his "Daddy." Lex grinned and gently stroked the greyhound's head with his good hand. Jett never had an agenda. Jett would love him if he lived in a cardboard box on the streets of Metropolis. 

He heard throats being cleared. Lana looked over and smiled. "We're so glad you're all right, Lex," she said. 

Her husband nodded his head and blurted out "too bad about the Porsche." Lana reddened and glared at Whitney. He ducked his head in shame. 

Lex smirked and let Whitney off the hook. "A man after my own heart. Clark just doesn't understand the ambiance of a great car." 

Martha finally let go of Lex and sniffed. "We should get Lex into the castle, he needs to get his rest." 

A general murmur of agreement ran through them and they moved the welcome home party into Lex's den. 

Some hours later, when all the well wishers had been ushered out the door, Clark stroked his husband's cheek. He was curled around Lex as they lay on the sofa. 

"I'm sorry about missing Lana's grand opening," Lex murmured. Clark tightened his arms around his husband. 

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here with me." Clark continued to nuzzle and stroke Lex as though he was afraid to let him out of his sight. 

"When I heard the news about the accident all I could think of was the day we married and how happy I was," he said. "That was the single most important day of my life." Clark burrowed his face into Lex's neck. "I thought I'd lost that." His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. 

"Let's go to bed Clarkbar it's been a long day for us both." 

Lex looked tired and Clark readily agreed. He insisted upon carrying Lex up the stairs in his arms and Lex allowed himself that luxury without his usual obligatory denials of need. 

Entering the bedroom, Jett who had trailed after them proceeded into the dressing room next door where his bed was kept. He had a direct view of his alpha mates from the open doorway. He let out the doggy equivalent of a sigh and settled down. 

"Put me down on the bed and lock the door," Lex said breathlessly. 

Clark gently laid Lex down and went over to the door making sure they would have privacy. Clark whispered "Are you sure Lex?" as he joined his husband at the bed. 

"Yes, God yes, get your beautiful ass over here" Lex growled in silken tones. 

Clark came over and ran his hands up and down over his lover. If he had lost him, he would have followed him immediately even if it took swallowing all the kryptonite fragments he could find. Lex _was_ his life. 

Lex bucked up into his hands as Clark unzipped him. His lover removed his shoes and socks and pulled the pants off his legs. Clark continued to nuzzle and nip at Lex's long alabaster neck as he untied the hospital gown from Lex's upper body. Cradling Lex, so that no weight would fall upon his newly cast wrist, Clark climbed up on the bed. 

Lex whimpered and rubbed his now erect cock against Clark's corduroys. 

Clark smiled gently as he unzipped himself and moved in rhythm with Lex's urgent thrusts. "Clark" Lex sounded half-strangled. "Lube. Now." 

"Lex, here? Now? Are you sure?" Clark teasingly asked again. 

"Yes, Goddamnit I need you now." 

Lex did not appear to think no was an option. Clark hopped off the bed, smiling, and reached for the lubricant in the drawer. He squirted an amount on his hand and Lex curled on his side in open invitation that made his ass available. Clark lovingly ran a hand over his husband's backside and parted his cheeks. At the first touch of the lubricated fingers on his anus, Lex shivered and arched backwards. 

Clark lovingly circled his clenching love's bud and finally moved one finger in. Lex growled. Clark gently removed the finger and replaced it with two. He curled his fingers and massaged Lex's prostate. Lex let out a high pitched whining sound that Clark knew was an indicator of how badly Lex wanted this. 

Three fingers, then Clark gently withdrew to prepare himself. He bit his lip to prevent himself coming when he stroked himself with the lubricant. 

Clark pushed into Lex a bit at a time. Push. Pause. Push. Pause. Clark felt his lover clench around him and nearly came on the spot. "Lex....God, don't move," Clark begged. 

Lex continued to rock back slightly, trying to force more of Clark's cock into him."Need you in me now," Lex whimpered. 

Clark pushed one more time and this time seated himself up to his balls in the hot tightness that was his husband. 

They both sighed. Moans and breathless promises broke the night air. Lex felt Clark reach around to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Lex tried to move more but Clark held his hips still. 

"Let me do all the work Lex," he said. 

Clark started to thrust and stroke harder and Lex felt his orgasm begin in the balls of his feet and race up towards the center of his being. "God! Yes! I love your cock! Harder, harder! Lex cried. 

Seconds later, Lex's cock spurted come that covered his chest as well as Clark's hand. Clark groaned and Lex could feel his hot come exploding into his ass as the last of the aftershocks shook him. 

Lex and Clark panted quietly for a few minutes before Clark got up to get them several washcloths to clean up. Later, Lex snuggled in his husband's arm. Clark said sleepily "I love you Lex." 

Lex turned his head up and looked into Clark's green eyes. "I don't deserve it, I know, but I'm glad I'm such a lucky bastard." Lex chuckled. "I love you too Clark." 

As Clark's breathing deepened Lex considered his situation. He was in a pattern true but not a rut. Not really. He had his career, freedom from economic want, family and friends who cared deeply for him as well as Jett who believed he walked on water. However, and most importantly, he had one of the most beautiful men, both inside and out, in the world as his life partner. His life pattern was perfect. Why had he even bothered to be worried about it? His life could have easily taken another far darker road. Clark was his love, his salvation. With that thought, Lex fell into a dreamless sleep lying protected within his husband's arms. 

End 


End file.
